The Resurrection of Broly
by The Immoral Flame
Summary: What would happen if Naruto died and a certain dead Saiyan was put in his body? Chaos and Destruction thats what! Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Broly or anyone from Naruto. I wish I did own Broly. Destruction and Chaos all around! Die Bush!

Takes place after DBZ Movie 10: Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan. The other two Broly movies will never happen here.

The Resurrection of Broly

Chapter One: Of Gods, Demons, and Saiyans

Pitch black darkness. That was all he saw. "Kakarot!" he roared. He was Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan. Broly thought for a minute as he floated in darkness. "How could Kakarot beat me! I'm a Legendary Super Saiyan!" he thought. Broly winced as light blinded him. "He will pay!" Broly thought as he remembered his fight with the other Saiyans. Broly heard voices. One was yelling. His vision was blurry.

"I don't care! Broly is going to Purgatory for his crimes!" a big red ogre yelled. "I agree with King Yenma" a little purple guy said. "Enough!" a voice yelled. Broly's vision cleared. A woman just yelled. "I am the Ultimo Kai and what I say goes, GOT IT?" INSERT DEMON HEAD AND FLAMES King Yenma and the purple guy quivered in fear. The Ultimo Kai turned to face Broly. (Broly is in his black haired normal form)

The Ultimo Kai turned to face Broly. "So, you are Broly." She said. Broly just stood there. She sighed. "You are going back to the world of the living. The reason why is that it wasn't your time to die yet. So, we are putting you in the body of a recently killed boy, Naruto Uzumaki. And before you ask, you get to keep your powers." She said.

"Damn. She answered every question I was about to ask." Broly thought. Broly finally spoke. "So how old is this body I'll be in?" Ultimo Kai sighed. "Twelve." She said. Broly nodded. "Hey, If I'm alive again I can just kill Kakarot." He thought. Ultimo Kai chuckled. "Forget Goku. The body is an alternate dimension. No Saiyans, no Frieza, nothing. Just humans and demons." She said. A sadistic smile appeared on Broly's face. "You can't kill innocents unless they try to kill you first." "Kuso!" Broly thought.

"See ya." Ultimo said. Pain shot through Broly as he disappeared. Bright light was all that Broly saw. Then he felt things. "Perfect." He opened his eyes to find himself in bed. Apparently the kid died in his sleep. "WHO ARE YOU? WHERE'S THE BRAT?" A VOICE ROARED. Broly stood before a massive cage. In it was a fox. Broly chuckled. "He died in his sleep." He said. The fox roared. Broly smirked. Then pain shot through his head. He saw memories. "These must be the kids memories." He thought. "YOU ARE CORRECT . BY THE WAY, YOU GOT SOME NICE MEMORIES. DEATH AND LOTS OF IT." The fox said. "FORGIVE ME. I AM KYUUBI NO KITSUNE. WHO ARE YOU?" the fox asked. Broly smirked. "You can call me Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan."


	2. Chapter 2: Survival Training

Disclaimer: I don't own Broly or any Naruto characters. This takes after the night Naruto beat Mizuki.

The Resurrection of Broly

Chapter 2: Survival Training

Broly yawned as he woke up. He went through all the kids' memories last night. Plus, he got to know Kyuubi. Broly liked the fox and vice-versa. "SO YOU GOING TO THE SCHOOL TO FIND OUT WHAT TEAM YOU'LL BE ON?" Kyuubi asked. Broly sighed. "Why should I? I'm stronger than you." He replied. Kyuubi nodded. "TRUE. BUT IF YA WANT TO FIGHT POWERFUL PEOPLE, THEN GO TO THE SCHOOL SO YOU CAN BE A NINJA! THAT'S WHAT THE BRAT WOULD'VE DONE!" Kyuubi roared. Broly sighed and got dressed. He's wearing the jumpsuit. When Broly transforms he gets his original body.(purple haired and bulky forms only) Otherwise, he looks exactly like Naruto.

Broly left the apartment and strolled through town, using Naruto's memories to find the school. Broly sighed as he walked through town, ignoring the glares from the villagers. "Foolish humans." Broly thought. Broly heard Kyuubi cackle. A few minutes later, Broly found the school and walked in.

In a classroom a half hour later…..

Kids sat around waiting for Iruka-sensei to announce the teams. Broly was sitting next to some black haired kid. Iruka was just announcing the teams.

"Team 7. Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha." He announced. The other teams were announced and Iruka left. All the other teams left a half hour later. Team Seven's sensei arrived two hours later.

A silver haired man walked into the classroom. Broly, (Everyone will call Broly Naruto except for Kyuubi or Ultimo Kai) Sakura and Sasuke went with their sensei. A few minutes later they were on the roof. Their sensei had introduced himself as Kakashi Hatake. Sakura introduced herself as well. Sasuke said what he said in the manga. Now it was Broly's turn. In a cold tone he said, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. What I like and dislike is none of your fucking concern. As for my dreams, that is not your business." His sensei and his team were silent. Then Kakashi told them to meet him tomorrow at the training grounds. The three kids went to their respective homes and slept.

The Next Day……

Broly was sitting in the grass at the training ground. He was waiting for the other puny humans to arrive. Sasuke arrived. (I really hate the bastard.) Then Sakura arrived after him. Broly yawned. He was bored. He turned to the Uchiha brat. "Hey. I'm bored. Want to spar?" Broly asked. Sasuke nodded. The two of them got in stances. Sasuke looked bewildered as he didn't recognize Broly's stance. (His fighting stance is from DBZ Budokai 3) "Naruto, you do know that you're wide open." Sakura pointed out. Broly smirked.

Sasuke charged at Broly. Broly just stood where he was. Sasuke threw a punch to the face, but Broly grabbed his fist. Broly used his other arm to punch Sasuke in the gut. Sasuke was out like a light. Broly sneered. "Is that it? Sasuke, you are all talk and no action, a true piece of trash." Broly walked to a rock and sat on it. It was then Kakashi arrived. He saw Sakura yelling at Naruto and Sasuke was out of it. Kakashi explained what they were doing for the exercise. (The bell test)

Sasuke woke up as Kakashi was explaining. Kakashi dismissed them and they took off except for Broly. He stood where he was. Kakashi said something to Broly but he ignored it. (I hate Kakashi. I've read the ENTIRE manga series and Kakashi favors Sasuke over Naruto.) Broly dashed to Kakashi and punched him. Kakashi was surprised and slid across the field. "So Naruto does have some surprises." Kakashi thought. Broly smirked. The kids' body was useful. It made his opponents underestimate him. Broly smirked. He and the fox came up with a tactic. Broly would use his normal powers and pass it off as a bloodline ability. Broly charged a green ki blast. Kakashi's eye went wide as he felt the power in the green orb. "BLASTER SHELL!" Broly roared. He threw the blast at Kakashi.

Kakashi dodged it and saw it hit the forest behind him. A big explosion occurred and when it was over, a massive crater was seen. Kakashi was freaking out. "He could've killed me!" he thought. Sasuke and Sakura watched from their hiding places. "Oh My God!" Sakura thought. Sasuke was speechless. "Where did that moron learn that!" he thought. Broly laughed. "If you don't want to fight back I understand. But, I will pass this test no matter what." He said. He teleported behind Kakashi and grabbed the bells. Kakashi was shocked. "He moved faster that the Fourth Hokage. That's impossible!" Kakashi was frozen stiff. Broly had both of the bells. Sasuke and Sakura came out of hiding. Broly gave the bells to the others. Kakashi saw this and passed them. But one thing ate at Kakashi's thoughts. "How did he produce that much power?" That would bug Kakashi for days to come.

Next Time on Resurrection of Broly: Chapter 3: The Chuunin Exams Begin!

Note: I am skipping the mission to Wave. I don't want to kill Zabuza and Haku. They are important later.


	3. Chapter 3: Broly vs Orochimaru

Disclaimer: I don't own Broly or any Naruto characters. I wish I did own Broly. Die Bush! You suck!

The Resurrection of Broly

Chapter 3: The Chuunin Exams! Broly vs. Orochimaru!

(Note: I am skipping to the second part of the exams. I want to see Broly kick some ass. Plus, I need to have the story at the exams to really get it going. Zabuza and Haku are alive. They never died.)

Chapter Start!

Fear. Broly could feel it coming off Sakura in waves. "Pathetic bitch." He thought. Kyuubi chuckled in his head. He turned to face Sasuke. Broly felt anger coming from him. "Heh, dumb bastards probably still pissed I beat him. Puny human, you'll never beat a Saiyan." Broly thought. Team 7 walked through the forest. Broly had the teams scroll. There was a mist nin that attacked earlier, but Sasuke took care of him.

Broly sighed. He wanted to kill everyone but couldn't. Why? Because of Ultimo Kai and because of the kid. Even though he was dead, Broly had respect for Naruto. "His life was worse than mine was." Broly thought. The ONLY reasons Broly was doing the ninja stuff was to honor Naruto and to get into some fights. (Broly does have a sense of honor. It's really twisted though.) Sasuke was currently talking, but Broly ignored him.

Broly's head turned as he felt a high energy signature. It was puny compared to his, but way stronger than a ninja's. "Sasuke, Sakura get away from here. Now!" It was then a grass ninja popped up out of the ground. The grass ninja talked for a bit. Then he scared Sasuke and Sakura. "Sasuke. Take Sakura and run. NOW!" Broly roared. Sasuke snapped out of it and grabbed Sakura. "See ya dobe." Sasuke said. He and Sakura were gone.

"So, the little genin wants to protect his teammates. How sweet." The ninja says. Broly smirked. "Actually, I wanted them gone. I could care less about them. Pathetic humans." He said. The ninja raised an eyebrow. Then it hit him. "You're the Kyuubi brat. Interesting." The ninja smirked. He attacked. "Five Point Seal!" he slammed his hand into Broly's stomach. "Kukukukuku. Now you can't use the fox's powers." He said. Broly grinned.

"Who said I'm using his power. I'm using mine, human!" A gold aura shot up around Broly. "This power! It's monstrous!" the ninja thought.

All over the forest and Konoha, ninja felt the power and went to investigate. Including the Sandaime.

"Foolish mortal. You should be honored to fight me." Broly said. His body grew. His hair shot up in purple spikes. The ninja was shaking at the power the kid was putting out. The man was pissed. "I am Orochimaru! No one is more powerful than me!" he roared and charged at Broly. (Broly is in his purple haired form) Orochimaru swung a fist to Broly's face. Broly sidestepped. The two proceeded into a hand to hand fight.

Other ninjas from other teams were up in the trees watching. The Konoha ANBU and Jounin were watching. They all saw Orochimaru fighting a purple haired man. Then, they saw the whisker marks still on his face. They knew who had those. "The Kyuubi brat was emitting all that power!" was the thought that ran through their heads.

All the genin teams were watching too. Sasuke and Sakura saw the whisker marks. "When did he get that powerful!" Sakura and Sasuke thought. Kakashi just arrived to see the fight. "That power. It's insane." he thought.

As for Orochimaru, he was getting his ass handed to him. Broly slammed a fist to his face and Orochimaru slid back fifty feet and into a tree. Broly laughed manically. "I've said it once and I'll say it again. You humans are pathetic. At least you amused me." Broly got an evil smile on his face. "Die! BLASTER SHELL!" Broly said as he launched a green ki orb. Orochimaru smirked as he dodged it. "Behind you." Orochimaru freaked out. Broly kicked him in the side of the head.

The ANBU and The Sandaime were up in the trees watching this. "A genin taking on a sannin and winning no way!" The ANBU thought. Sandaime was thinking. "If the Kyuubi is in control, we are in some deep shit." He thought. "Enough! SUMMONING NO JUTSU!" Orochimaru roared.

A big cloud of smoke covered the area. When it cleared Orochimaru was standing on top of……Manda, the Boss Snake. Manda spoke telepathically to Orochimaru.

"OROCHIMARU! ARE YOU INSANE! YOU'RE FIGHTING A FULL BLOODED SAIYAN AND YOU SUMMON ME?" Manda roared. Orochimaru was curious. "What's a Saiyan, Manda?" he asked. Manda sighed. "SAIYANS WERE THE MOST POWERFUL AND MOST DANGEROUS BEINGS IN EXISTANCE. BUT THEY WERE WIPED OUT EONS AGO. THE WEAKEST SAIYAN COULD DESTROY A PLANET AT FULL POWER. THEN YOU HAD THE SUPER SAIYANS. THEY HAD THE POWER TO DESTROY SOLAR SYSTEMS AT FULL POWER. AND FINALLY, YOU HAVE THE MOST POWERFUL SAIYANS OF ALL. THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYANS. ONLY ONE COULD EXIST AT A TIME, BUT THEY COULD DESTROY ALL OF LIFE AND CREATION AT THEIR FULL POWER. THEY MAKE KYUUBI AT FULL POWER LOOK LIKE A SKIN CELL."

Orochimaru was in shock. Manda continued. "WHAT'S WORSE DUMBASS IS THAT YOU PICKED A FIGHT WITH A LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN. HE'S NOT EVEN FULLY TRANSFORMED OR USING ONE PERCENT OF HIS POWER YET AND HE'S KICKING YOUR ASS. I'M OUTTA HERE. NICE KNOWING YA!" Manda said. He was gone.

Everyone watching saw Orochimaru shake in quiver. He asked Broly a question, just to confirm it. " Are you a Saiyan?" he asked. Broly nodded. Orochimaru fainted. Broly powered down and returned to normal. Then the Hokage and ANBU dropped into the area. They collected Orochimaru. Sandaime stared at Naruto. He shrunk back to his normal self. Broly knew that all the ninja's watched. "Oji-san. Where am I? What happened?" Broly asked pretending he had forgotten.

Sandaime stared at the blonde boy, as did all the other teams. "You don't remember?" Sandaime asked. Broly nodded. "All I remember was getting really mad." Broly lied. Every ninja present took off to the tower in the forest with one thought, "Never piss that kid/Naruto off."

As for the jounin and Sandaime one question plagued their thoughts. "What the fuck is a Saiyan?"

Next Time: Chapter 4: Prelims Begin! Broly vs. Rock Lee!

Note: I'm going to work on this fic until I get some ideas for my other ones.

Keep the reviews coming. Who knows, I just might have Sakura bashing next chapter.

Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 4: Broly vs Rock Lee

Disclaimer: I don't own Broly or any Naruto characters. I wish I did own Broly. Die Bush! You suck!

Special congrats, to Feral Shadow for giving me a good idea. Thanks!

The Resurrection of Broly

Chapter 4: Prelims Begin! Broly vs. Rock Lee!

(Note: I am skipping to the second part of the exams. I want to see Broly kick some ass. Plus, I need to have the story at the exams to really get it going. Zabuza and Haku are alive. They never died.)

Chapter Start!

The second part of the exam ended an hour ago. All the remaining teams were waiting for the Hokage to make an announcement. The last nine teams were avoiding Broly like the plague. Broly smirked as his sensitive hearing heard everything. "Monster" and "Not Human" was what he heard. Broly looked at his teammates. Sasuke was glaring at him and Sakura was fawning over Sasuke. "Hey, Naruto. Teach me that Blaster Shell." Sasuke demanded.

Just as Broly was about to tell him to go fuck yourself, the Hokage made the announcement. The next part of the exam was individual. Anyone from a team could quit and the teammates could stay. A genin named Kabuto left.

Broly replied to Sasuke. "Fuck you" he said. Sasuke got pissed. Then Sakura piped up. "What, you scared Sasuke will kick your butt?" she said.

(SAKURA BASHING IN THREE….TWO…..ONE…..)

Broly grabbed her by the neck. Sakura noticed he was bigger and his hair was purple. "What? Is the little bitch afraid?" Sakura gasped for air. Broly growled. "Sasuke is NOT the greatest. If you can't accept that there is someone stronger, then you aren't worthy to be here." Broly's aura flared. All the ninja noticed and watched. Broly squeezed harder. "I could kill you now and I would not feel any remorse. I am a ninja. I am a killing machine and I will kill you in a heartbeat if you EVER piss me off again! Is that clear?" he said. Sakura nodded. Broly let go and went back to normal. "What happened? Sakura, why is your neck all red?" Broly played dumb.

All the ninja were speechless. "He doesn't remember!" they thought. They all face faulted. The Hokage coughed. The third examiner pointed to the ceiling. A scoreboard thingy displayed two names. It read: Rock Lee vs. Naruto Uzumaki." Gasps were heard. Lee was excited and Broly was bored.

The two of them got in the arena. "Rock Lee vs. Naruto Uzumaki! HAJIME!" the examiner yelled.

"I've been dying for a fight." Lee said. (A little OOC I KNOW.) Broly smirked. Lee dashed in for a kick. Broly jumped above Lee and landed behind him. "Fool. You don't think I know about the weights? Take them off. Now." Broly said. Lee was surprised. "How?" He asked. Broly smirked. "Your reaction time was slow." He said. Lee took off his weights. "I hope you know I will not be easy to beat." Lee said. Lee moved so fast he disappeared. Broly smirked. He threw a punch to the right. All of a sudden, Lee reappeared and doubled over, as Broly punched him in the gut.

"You're too slow. Honestly, is that it?" Broly asked. Lee was on his knees. "Initial Lotus!" Lee thought. Lee disappeared and Broly blocked a fist. "That's more like it." Broly said. Lee reappeared. As the two fought, the other genin were watching. "Their speed, it's unbelievable!" Sakura said. Kakashi was next to her. "Lee's speed is equal to mine now. As for Naruto, he's holding back. He's toying with Lee." he said. Sakura stared at her sensei in disbelief. "Sasuke's still better." She thought.

Broly grabbed Lee and slammed him into the wall. Broly jumped back a few feet. He charged a blast. "BLASTER SHELL!" Broly roared. Broly launched the blast at Lee. Since Lee was embedded in the wall, it hit." A huge explosion occurred and when it cleared, Lee was down and the wall had a huge hole in it. "Wow. He survived it at ten percent. That's a first." Broly said. Now Kakashi flipped. "If what he said is true, I shudder to think how much damage a fully powered one would cause." He thought.

"SHOUSA, Naruto Uzumaki!" the examiner said. Broly smirked and went to Lee's fallen form. Broly whispered to the downed genin. "If you want a rematch, find me and I'll give you one." Broly said. Broly walked up to the balcony. He watched as the next match was announced. "Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara of the Sand." The examiner said. Broly smirked as he felt Gaara's power. "Shithead Uchiha is dead." Was Broly's only thought.

Next Time: Chapter 5: All Out War! Broly vs. Shukaku!

Note: REVIEW PLZ OR I WILL NOT POST ANYMORE. As for my other stories, I've run out of ideas, so until I get some new ones, those stories are on hold. Ja Ne! Review or I'll release hordes of rabid foxes on you.


	5. Chapter 5: Broly vs Shukaku

Disclaimer: I don't own Broly or any Naruto characters. I wish I did own Broly. Die Bush! You suck!

Special congrats, to Feral Shadow for giving me a good idea. Thanks!

The Resurrection of Broly

Chapter 5: All out War! Broly vs. Shukaku!

(Note: I am skipping to the second part of the exams. I want to see Broly kick some ass. Plus, I need to have the story at the exams to really get it going. Zabuza and Haku are alive. They never died.)

Chapter Start!

Broly sighed. Sasuke got his ass whooped. Now Broly had to face Gaara in the next round. "He'll give me a good fight. I'm growing stronger. I can feel it." He thought. Broly turned to eye the jounin. He was checking out the power levels. "The strongest is a woman." He thought. He eyed said woman. "Damn. She's good looking. What was her name? Anko, I think it was. She'll be perfect for making the Saiyans rise again." Broly thought.

Broly sighed watching the pathetic humans finish the matches. "The humans are weak. I wonder if Kakarot got any stronger." He thought.

In another dimension, an orange clad man sneezed.

The other matches went by and Broly was disappointed. "Is there no one on this mud ball that can give me a good fight?" he thought. Broly sighed again. The finals were beginning. "Gaara of the Desert vs. Naruto Uzumaki is the first match. Would the fighters please come down to the arena floor." The examiner said. The two shinobi appeared on the floor. "HAJIME!" the examiner said.

Broly started this time with a punch. The sand caught it. "Mother wants your blood." Gaara muttered. "Desert Coffin" Gaara said. A tomb of sand covered Broly. "Damnit, I can't get this shit off of me." Broly thought. An idea popped up in his head. "Or can I?" he thought. The sand engulfed Broly. "Die. Desert Graveyard." Gaara said. The sand compacted. A deep laughter could be heard. The sand blew away revealing Broly in his purple haired form. "HAHHAHAHA! Time to die!" Broly punched Gaara in the face.

Gaara slid across the floor. Sand began to cover his body. Just then an explosion rocked the arena. Sound ninjas were attacking. The Hokage and other ninja fought, as Broly and Gaara continued their fight. Gaara was changing. He looked like a giant tanuki. Gaara appeared on the head. "Forced Sleep Jutsu" he said. Gaara fell asleep. "I'M FREE!" Shukaku roared. He looked at his opponent. Broly's aura flared out. "Time to show everyone what true power is." He thought. Broly screamed and his power increased.

Every ninja felt the surge of power and took off to find it. They came across Shukaku and Naruto. Kakashi was in awe. Orochimaru was shaking. Sandaime wet his pants. Broly cackled like a mad man. The earth shook as lightning danced across the sky. Broly roared as he was engulfed in an orb of green energy. When it receded, the ninja saw a massive man. (Broly's bulky final form) Shukaku was scared. "IT CAN'T BE! THEY DIED OUT EONS AGO!" he thought. Sasuke stared at Naruto in his new state. "That power. It's unheard of." Sasuke thought.

Gold aura covered Broly. He stared at Shukaku. "You Gaara, I choose you to be the first of my victims." Broly said. Broly charged towards Shukaku. "SUNA SHURIKEN!" Shukaku roared. Broly smirked as hit him him. His energy flared. "DIE YOU FILTHY SAIYAN! DESERT AVALANCHE!" Shukaku roared. A massive wave of sand covered Broly. Broly blasted it away with his aura. "Pathetic. I am the Legendary Super Saiyan! You cannot stop me! Eat this." Broly charged a massive orb of ki. Shukaku flipped. "ARE YOU INSANE! IF YOU MISS YOU'LL WIPE OUT THE PLANET!" HE ROARED. Broly smirked. "So that means you HAVE to catch it or you die. GIGANTIC METEOR!" Broly roared. Broly threw the massive ki ball. Shukaku took the blow.

A massive explosion occurred and when the smoke cleared, Gaara lay on the ground. Broly smirked as he eyed the Sand and Sound ninjas. They got into fighting positions. Orochimaru and his Sound Four came up to Broly. Broly smirked. "You think an entire army will do any good? Do you really believe you have enough power to beat me!" he roared. Broly punched the five of them senseless and tore apart hundreds of shinobi with his bare hands. Kakashi observed his student. "He's so bloodthirsty and out of control. Could the Kyuubi be controlling him?" he thought. The rest of the army and Orochimaru after he got up, retreated. Broly reverted to normal. "Where am I? What happened? Why am I covered in blood?' he faked it. The Hokage gathered all of Konoha's shinobi and proceeded back into town.

Kakashi grabbed Broly. One question plagued his mind. "What the hell is a Legendary Super Saiyan?" That question would eat away at him and the Sandaime for awhile.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Broly or any Naruto characters. I wish I did own Broly. Die Bush! You suck!

Special congrats, to Feral Shadow for giving me a good idea. Thanks!

The Resurrection of Broly

Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed! Broly vs. Itachi!

(Note: I am skipping to the second part of the exams. I want to see Broly kick some ass. Plus, I need to have the story at the exams to really get it going. Zabuza and Haku are alive. They never died.)

Chapter Start!

There were ninjas everywhere. The villagers were cleaning up after the attack. Other ninja's form the other nations went home with one thought on their minds, "We've got to have that kid!" was the thought. Broly was currently in a locked room surrounded by ANBU and Jounin. He growled as he remembered what Ultimo Kai told him. "Yeah, yeah, I can't kill unless I'm attacked first. Damn Kai." Broly sat patiently waiting for the Hokage to arrive.

The Hokage was walking down a hallway to see Naruto. "Where does all that power come from? It doesn't feel like Kyuubi's power. Could it be a bloodline?" Sarutobi wondered. Sarutobi arrived at a door surrounded by the ANBU and jounin. Among the jounin were the team instructors, Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai. Sarutobi opened the door to find Naruto in chakra chains strapped to a chair. Broly decided to act like Naruto. "Hey old man, why the hell am I strapped to a chair?" Broly said. Sarutobi sighed. He turned to a Jounin. "Inoshi, see if you can find anything in his mind." Sarutobi said.

The jounin nodded and stood in front of Broly. He did a few hand seals and shouted "SHINTENSHIN NO JUTSU!" His body slumped as he possessed Broly. Inoshi settled into the mind of what he believed to be the Kyuubi brat.

As for Broly and Kyuubi, they were in Kyuubi's cage talking. "Wait until that fool reaches MY memories." Broly said. Kyuubi chuckled. "I AGREE. IT SHOULD BE AMUSING." Kyuubi replied. The two cackled like madmen.

As for Inoshi, he was going through Naruto's memories. Then he found himself in a room with a door at the end. Inoshi entered the door. He was bombarded with memories. He saw himself kill millions of people. He saw himself fighting gold haired people. He saw himself crush a man in a metal object. He was fighting one of the gold haired people from earlier. Then blackness. Inoshi got out and went back to his own body.

Sarutobi noticed Inoshi go back to his body. Inoshi woke up. "So what did you see?" Sarutobi asked. Inoshi was shaking. "It's too horrible for words. Here. MEMORY VIEWING JUTSU!" Inoshi shouted. A screen came out of nowhere and proceeded to show what Inoshi saw. Everyone nodded as they saw Naruto's memories. But when they got to Broly's it was another story. As they watched his memories, Kurenai was shaking. Sarutobi's face was white. Everyone else was transfixed. Then the memories ended.

Sarutobi cleared his throat. "What I want to know is how these memories got into Naruto." He said. Naruto cackled as red chakra enveloped him. The ninja felt terror. They saw Naruto's eyes were red and slitted like a fox. They knew then that Kyuubi was in control. "Kyuubi." Sarutobi said. Kyuubi nodded. "Where's Naruto?" Sarutobi asked. Kyuubi cackled. "HE'S GONE. DEAD." Kyuubi said. The jounin and ANBU shook. Sandaime shook his head. "Kyuubi, you are too great a threat. You must be killed." Sarutobi said.

Kyuubi cackled. "YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU? I'M NOT IN CONTROL OF NARUTO'S BODY. A BEING FAR MORE POWERFUL AND EVIL THAN I AM IS. I'M STILL STUCK IN THE BLASTED SEAL." Kyuubi roared. Sarutobi was curious. "Where's Naruto?" he asked. "DEAD. HE DIED IN HIS SLEEP THE NIGHT HE GOT HIS HEADBAND. SINCE THEN SOMEONE HAS BEEN CONTROLLING HIS BODY." Kyuubi said. "Who?" Sarutobi asked. Kyuubi cackled. "I'M LEAVING. YOU CAN TALK TO HIM. YOU ALL BORE ME." Those were Kyuubi's last words as Broly took control.

"Hello, mortals. Did you enjoy my memories?" he said. Broly broke the chains. The jounin and ANBU swarmed all over him. They were all blasted away by his gold aura. Broly used one of Kyuubi's powers to read their Minds. He looked at Gai. "So you want to control my power. You are foolish Itachi Uchiha." Broly said. The ninja went into high alert as Gai chuckled. He was replaced with a Sasuke look-alike in a black cloak with red clouds on it. "So you know who I am Saiyan." Itachi said. A cold look appeared on Broly's face. Itachi smirked as he hit Broly and launched him out of the building. Itachi went after him.

Broly landed in the middle of town. Itachi appeared and faced Broly. Broly sneered. "Fool. You can't beat me." Broly said. He roared as he turned into his purple haired form. (From now on, his purple haired form is Fake Legendary Super Saiyan or FLSS. His bulky form is Legendary Super Saiyan or LSS.) Itachi smiled as he felt Broly's power. "KATON: KARYUU ENDAN!" Itachi roared. A massive fire dragon enveloped Broly. When the flames died, Broly stood without a scratch.

"Is that it?" Broly asked. Broly gathered energy in his hands. "Take this, BLASTER SHELL!" he roared. The blast hit Itachi and sent him flying into the sky. Broly kicked off the ground and flew. The ninja were amazed. "The Kyuubi brat/Naruto could fly!" they thought. Broly grabbed Itachi in midair. "Fool. I'm not even going all out. If you can't beat the Kyuubi, what makes you think you can beat me?" Broly sneered. He dived and slammed Itachi into the ground. Itachi got up after a second, bruised.

"You think you are the only Saiyan here? My boss will tear you to shreds. After all, he's immortal and he killed you once." Itachi gloated. Broly's eyes widened. "KAKAROT!" Broly roared. Itachi smirked. "Yes. He told me all about you. Broly. The so called Legendary Super Saiyan!" Itachi said as he spat blood on the ground. Every ninja was listening. "KAKAROT!" Broly roared. His aura flared as he transformed into LSS. Itachi was shaking. He'd felt his masters power once. Now he knew why Broly was feared by his Master.

Broly stood before them like a massive juggernaut. Itachi smirked. "So you show your true self. Show me the power of a Legendary Super Saiyan." Itachi rushed forward, Sharingan active. They changed. "Mangekyou Sharingan!" Itachi roared. Itachi activated the Mangekyou's powers. He was shocked as Broly did not succumb like everyone else did. Broly smirked. "KAKAROT!" Broly roared as he dashed toward Itachi. He clothesline Itachi and slammed him into a building.

Itachi disappeared as he was a Kage Bunshin. The real Itachi was behind Broly. "I hope you remember this. Master taught me. KAMEHAMEHAAAA!" Itachi roared as a gigantic blue beam of energy blasted him at point blank range. The blast destroyed half of Konoha. Itachi smirked as he thought he won. The smoke cleared to reveal Broly standing where he was, not a scratch on him. "What was that supposed to be?" he said. Now Itachi freaked. "That was the most powerful attack I have!" he thought. Everyone around were in awe.

Broly smirked. He used one of his new attacks. He gathered a massive amount of energy in his hand. "Die. NOVA DESTROYER!" He roared. A massive green beam enveloped Itachi. (Nova Destroyer is Broly's version of Kamehameha.) The blast destroyed the Forest of Death which was in its path. Broly searched for Itachi. Itachi was on a roof. "It was nice fighting with you, Broly. I hope to do this again." Itachi said as he left. Broly smirked. "Not bad mortal. You'd give Vegeta-teme a run for his money." Broly thought.

Broly reverted to Naruto's body. He decided to fake it. He saw Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, why is the town in ruins? Why are you looking at me like that?" Broly faked as everyone present stared at him. Sarutobi wanted to know what a Saiyan was and who Broly and Kakarot were. Everyone talked as Broly pretended to faint. He was tired.

Next Time: Meeting Jiraiya! Secrets of the Saiyans Revealed!


	7. Chapter 7:Goku's Arrival!

Disclaimer: I don't own Broly, Goku or any Naruto characters. I wish I did own Broly. Die Bush! You suck!

Note: Goku is immortal and his Saiyan side took over, turning him evil. This is in the future. The DBZ world is now the Elemental Countries.

The Resurrection of Broly

Chapter 7: Meeting Jiraiya and Tsunade! Goku Appears!

(Note: I am skipping to the second part of the exams. I want to see Broly kick some ass. Plus, I need to have the story at the exams to really get it going. Zabuza and Haku are alive. They never died.)

Chapter Start!

A cave somewhere in Mountain Country……

He grumbled as he read Itachi's report. "Damnit, Itachi failed." He thought. He was Son Goku, slayer of Frieza and Broly. Goku's life was fun until Omega Shenron came. After Omega Shenron's defeat, Goku went to Otherworld. There he accidentally drank an immortality potion. He was soon wished back to life, only to find that everyone he knew had died. Pan was the last one alive, and she was dying. After Pan's death, he became bitter and cold. Soon, he descended into madness. 800,000 years later, he found that humanity had grown stronger and that they could summon beings that could kill him. So he formed the Akatsuki, an organization of nine S-class missing ninjas. He sought to control the powers that could beat him, such as the Kyuubi. He was overjoyed when he found out that the Kyuubi was sealed away. He would train it's container in his image. Then, Itachi and Kisame Hoshigaki, two of his best reported that the brat used a powerful technique against Kakashi during training. Goku went mad with fury as only one person could use that technique. Goku sat on his throne. "So Broly, the Kyuubi brat is your new body." Goku chuckled. "It's time I paid you a visit." He thought.

Meanwhile in Broly's mind…..

Broly was furious. "KAKAROT! HOW IS HE STILL ALIVE? NO SAIYAN CAN LIVE THAT LONG!" he thought. Kyuubi watched Broly rave in his mind. "HE IS INTERESTING." Kyuubi thought. Kyuubi put up a theory. "MAYBE HE FOUND SOMETHING THAT MADE HIM IMMORTAL." Kyuubi said. Broly pondered that thought. He shrugged. "You forget Kakarot that Saiyans get stronger after battles. Since I'm legendary I get stronger even when I'm sleeping." Broly thought.

Back in the real world……

Broly was at the team training grounds. He was practicing his.. "What do they call it again? Taijutsu?" he thought. Little did he know that he was being observed? Two people were watching him. They took off to the tower.

The two arrived in front of the Hokage. They bowed. "So, Jiraiya, Tsunade, what do you think of the boy." Sandaime asked. "From what I felt, his power is far greater than the Kyuubi." Jiraiya said. "Where did he get that kind of power, though?" Tsunade asked. "That's not all. He fought Itachi Uchiha." Sarutobi said. Jiraiya and Tsunade's jaws hit the floor. "He fought Itachi and he's still alive!" they roared. Sarutobi smiled. "Actually, he didn't fight Itachi. He dominated him." He said. Tsunade was in shock and Jiraiya was giggling. Tsunade snapped out of it to find Jiraiya staring at her chest. Tsunade's eyebrows twitched. "PERVERT!" she screamed as she slugged him. He flew out the building and into the sky.

Up in the sky above Konoha sat Goku. He had cloaked his presence by lowering his energy. He spied on Broly. (Goku's out fit is the one Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta and Gotenks wears. Except it has a red kanji on the back of the shirt that says "Sin") "Well, well. It seems he's doing well. I can remember the last time we fought." Goku mumbled to himself.

Flashback………

Goku stood before Broly, his shirt gone. "Come on you guys, give me the power I need to defeat this guy" he said. Broly stood on a ridge above him.

"So you got some fight left in you." Broly sneered as he dashed towards Goku and proceeded to beat the living shit out of him. Then Broly jumped on him multiple times.

End Flashback…..

"I admit that hurt. Asshole was too heavy." Goku thought. He sighed as he observed Broly walk home. "It's time for a little fun." Goku thought. He descended to the ground. Goku walked around for awhile surveying his surroundings. His stomach growled as he smelled food. "Why not?" he thought. He walked into a place called Ichiraku Ramen. Goku sat down on a stool and ordered. (Goku's facial appearance has not changed. Same hair same face.) The current waitress on duty blushed as she served him. Goku smiled and proceeded to demolish his ramen.

Three hundred and fifty-six bowls later, Goku was done and the owner was a happy man. He paid and left. As he walked around, he ran into Jiraiya and Tsunade who were looking for Broly's house. Goku walked right by them. Jiraiya and Tsunade froze, sensing the power the guy that passed them held. Tsunade took off to alert the Hokage of the power. Jiraiya followed the man. The man felt Jiraiya's energy. Goku stopped walking. "What do you want?" he said. "Who are you and why are you here?" Jiraiya asked.

"Who I am is none of your concern. What I want is the Kyuubi brat. You will not stand in my way!" Goku said. He teleported behind Jiraiya and launched a kick that sent Jiraiya into the abandoned Uchiha sector of town. He suddenly felt energy signatures behind him. Tsunade arrived with Sarutobi and ANBU and Kakashi and Gai. Goku chuckled. "So, the Konoha bugs come to protect the Kyuubi brat. Interesting." Goku said. Sarutobi asked the same thing Jiraiya did. Goku laughed. "I'm here to free an OLD friend of mine." He said. The ninja knew what he meant. "We will not let you free Kyuubi." Sandaime said.

Goku laughed insanely. "Kyuubi? Why would I want that pathetic demon? No, I want the one in control. I want the Saiyan." Goku said. "Saiyan?" Sandaime asked. Goku sighed. "Once I kill him, nothing will stand in my way." Goku smirked. "Die." Goku threw a blast an a few ANBU. It incinerated them.

As Goku fought, Broly felt the energy signature. "KAKAROT!" he roared as he ran to the source of energy.

Goku was toying with the ninja. "What do you want with Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Goku raised an eyebrow. "Naruto? Is that the name he's using now?" Goku laughed. He felt Broly's energy arrive. "KAKAROT!" the ninja heard Naruto roar. Goku laughed. "Broly. It's been awhile. We are the last of the Saiyans. Join me Broly and we will dominate the universe!" Goku said. Broly transformed into FLSS. "Kakarot." Broly said. Broly shot a punch at Goku. Goku dodged it. "Tsk, tsk, Broly. You should know that you can't beat me. I have attained power far beyond yours." Goku chuckled. He put two fingers to his head. "If you want to fight me Broly, you must collect nine gold rings, held by my organization, Akatsuki. Until then, you are weak. Legendary Super Saiyan, my ass!" Goku spat. He was gone. Broly looked to the sky, not caring he had company and screamed. "I WILL KILL YOU KAKAROT! EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

End Chapter.

Next Time: Akatsuki Number One! Deidara's Explosive Appearance!

Note: I will be gone for a week, so no new chapter til Friday or Saturday or Sunday.


	8. Chapter 8: Deidara Arrives!

Disclaimer: I don't own Broly, Goku or any Naruto characters. I wish I did own Broly and Itachi. They are badasses! Die Bush!

Note: Goku is immortal and his Saiyan side took over, turning him evil. This is in the future. The DBZ world is now the Elemental Countries.

The Resurrection of Broly

Chapter 8: Akatsuki Number One! Deidara's Explosive Appearance!

(Note: All of the Akatsuki will know DBZ moves but they cannot fly)

Chapter Start!

Broly stared at the sky as Goku fled. "KAKAROT!" Broly roared. He reverted to normal. Sarutobi and the others were standing behind him. Sarutobi coughed. "Naruto. Do you know that man?" he asked. Broly walked away. He sensed a familiar energy signature. "So, she's here." He thought. "See ya." He told the ninja. He teleported away.

In the forest outside Konoha…….

Broly appeared. When he arrived, he saw her. "Ultimo Kai." He said. Ultimo turned around. (I own Ultimo. She's my OC.) "Broly. Nice to see you again." She said. Broly snorted. "I brought a visitor." She said. Someone appeared from behind her. "Baa-Chan. Who's that? Why does he look like me? (Yes, it's the real Naruto) the boy said. Broly smiled. "Naruto. Say hello to Broly. He's in control of your real body for now." Ultimo said.

Naruto stared at Broly. Naruto had one question. "Did the fox get out?" he asked. Broly sighed. "No, kid. He's still here. He says hello." Broly said. Naruto's jaw dropped. "And he says he's sorry for making your life hell." Broly finished. Naruto had a tear in his eye. He smiled. "I forgive ya fur ball." He said. Kyuubi was seething. "FUR BALL! HOW DARE HE!" Kyuubi roared in Broly's head.

Ultimo smiled. She handed Naruto to him. "You have to baby sit him." She said. Broly grumbled. "If you do, you'll get your body back." She said. That did it. Broly agreed. Ultimo left, leaving the two look alikes in the forest. "Ramen?" Broly asked. "You read my mind." Naruto replied. They ran off. (Naruto since he died has matured. He will be Broly's ONLY FRIEND, other than Kyuubi.)

The two walked into Ichiraku ramen a few minutes later. "Hey old man! Miso ramen please!" they both said. Old man Ichiraku turned around. He saw not one, but two Naruto's. He rubbed his eyes. "Either I'm getting old or there are two Naruto's" he said. Broly and Naruto grinned as they sat down. Ichiraku served them ramen. Naruto ate fifty bowls and Broly ate four hundred bowls. Needless to say, Old man Ichiraku was happy.

Broly and Naruto left, walking around town. The villagers were whispering as they saw TWO demon brats. They both walked to the training grounds. "Spar?" Broly asked. Naruto nodded. Naruto launched an all out offense. Broly smirked. The kid was fast. A sphere formed in Naruto's hand. "Oh fuck" was Broly's first thought. "RASENGAN!" Naruto roared as he thrust the into Broly. Broly endured the Rasengan. He smirked. (For those of you that are curious, Naruto was in heaven, and was taught by his dad, who is if ya don't know, The Fourth Hokage.) Naruto smiled as his eyes glowed yellow. "SHUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" he said. Naruto was gone. Broly threw a punch to the left and Naruto appeared, blocking it. He disappeared again. Broly smiled. This was fun.

Little did they know, they had an audience

Broly dodged a kick from Naruto. Broly felt an energy signature. "NARUTO, RUN!" he roared. An explosion knocked Broly back a few inches. "Looks like you survived, yeah." A cloaked figure appeared. "I'm Deidara. Goku-sama wants you dead, yeah." She said. (I forgot, is Deidara a guy or girl? Tell me if I'm wrong.) Broly's aura flared at the name. "KAKAROT!" he roared. He turned into FLSS. He flew and threw a punch to Deidara's face. Deidara flew into the trees. Broly charged up an energy blast. "BLASTER SHELL!" he threw the blast into the trees.

KABOOOM! A huge chunk of forest was gone. "You missed. Yeah." Deidara appeared behind him. "Instant Transmission." Deidara said. She was gone. Broly smirked as he saw a yellow flash. Deidara appeared on the ground, with a bloody nose. "RASENGAN!" Broly saw Naruto hit Deidara with the Rasengan. "Nice one." He said. Naruto smiled. "That was weak, yeah." They saw Deidara get up out of the crater the Rasengan made. Deidara pulled out some clay. He threw it at Naruto. The clay exploded. Naruto was sent flying back and he landed on the ground. "C-4 is very deadly, yeah." Deidara said.

Deidara's hands went into a familiar stance. "HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH! KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAA!" she roared as the blast fired from her hands and headed straight for Broly.

The blast enveloped Broly. Deidara was breathing heavily. "Please stay down." She thought. When the smoke cleared, Broly was imbedded in a cliff wall. Deidara smirked as she pulled out a kunai. "This was too easy" she said. As she walked towards Broly, she felt blood on her skin. She looked down to find her intestines spilling out. "What the?" she said. A man appeared in front of her. "You." She spat. The man smirked. "Yes, me. Kakarot thought I was dead. But I'm back. BIG BANG ATTACK!" the man roared. A massive blast incinerated Deidara.

The man walked to Broly's body. Broly saw who it was. "You!" he spat. The man smirked. "Ultimo Kai figured you would need help. Dumbass." The man said. Broly smirked. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Vegeta." Broly sneered.

Meanwhile in the Hokage's tower…….

Sarutobi was looking at his spy. "You are sure about this?" he asked. "Positive, Hokage-sama." The spy said. "Good. I'll expect a report in two months, Itachi." Itachi bowed and left. Sarutobi grimaced. If Itachi's info was right, another war was coming soon. "Kami help us all." Sarutobi thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry. This is up for adoption as I have lost all inspiration for this story.

I am currently working on a story called "The Thunderseal Chronicles"

This will be updated when I can due to my lack of free time because of work.

I apologize to everyone who waited for new chapters.

If you adopt, all I ask is that you give credit, where credit is due.


End file.
